Next
by hp'sworld
Summary: Edward se presenta a un programa donde conoce a cinco chicas las cuales ganan diez euros por cada minuto que pasan con él. Si Edward decide quedarse con una de las cinco chicas, ésta puede escoger una segunda cita o salir huyendo con el dinero. AU.


_Next_

**Nota hp'sworld:** Sé qué tendría que continuar con mis otras historias pero ésta es producto de una mente obligada a estar de vacaciones en sitios que se aburre y solo puede ver tele.

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes (que son de Stephenie Meyer) ni la trama (que se basa en el programa _NEXT_ de o en el de la MTV) son míos.

**Resumen: **Edward se presenta a un programa donde conoce a cinco chicas las cuales ganan diez euros por cada minuto que pasan con él. Si Edward decide quedarse con una de las cinco chicas, ésta puede escoger una segunda cita o salir huyendo con el dinero. AU.

**Capítulo 1 – Tanya Denali. La "sabelotodo"**

Plano aéreo*, perfil de un pueblucho. Captamos esta imagen desde las alturas, como si viéramos a través de los ojos de un halcón el cual sobrevuela lentamente el cielo del pueblucho mientras una conocida melodía suena.

Travelling óptico*, nuestra visión empieza a acercarse lentamente a una de las casas del pueblucho.

Fundido en negro*; nuevo plano, contrapicado*. Aparece una enorme casa la cual nos impresiona más porque parece más grande de lo normal y, rápidamente, un travelling circular* que rodea toda la casa, enseñándonos la grandiosidad de ésta.

Plano general*. Justo delante de la casa aparece un joven sonriente vestido con ropa de marca. Plano americano*. Un joven aparece y habla sobre sí mismo.

– ¡Hola! Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 22 años y soy estudiante de medicina – dice con voz sexy y luego prosigue –. He tenido varias relaciones estables pero ninguna triunfó – mientras lo dice, un fotograma nuevo nos enseña a Edward con cara triste pero segundos después sale la misma imagen de antes –. ¿Qué qué espero del programa? Supongo que espero encontrar a chicas interesantes – mientras lo dice se señala el pecho y mueve sus manos haciendo una semicircunferencia, creando unos pechos imaginarios –. ¡Chicos, vosotros sabéis de lo que hablo! – suponemos que lo de interesante tiene doble sentido y que uno de sus significados es el de los pechos –. ¿Cómo conquistarme? ¡Fácil! Tienes que ser tu misma – volvemos a suponer, el chico, seguramente, se fijará en los pechos también.

El plano cambia por cuarta o quinta vez a un plano general para dejarnos ver a un grupo formado por cinco chicas (sentadas) en un autocar rojo y negro.

Fundido encadenado*; un fotograma y un nombre escrito. La chica que aparece en la foto se llama Tanya Denali, vestida provocativamente y con una talla de sujetador que supera a todas las demás concursantes. Suponemos que esa chica debe de haberse hecho unos cuantos arreglos. Segundos más tarde aparece la edad de ésta y su profesión. Leemos 22 años y desempleada.

Nuevo fundido encadenado; un nuevo fotograma. Una recatada chica y su nombre se muestran delante de nosotros. Ángela Weber. Como con la primera, su edad y su profesión aparecen. 2I años y estudiante de química.

Otro fundido encadenado; nuevo fotograma. Una chica de apariencia normal se personifica junto a su nombre. Jessica Stanley. Como con las otras dos, su edad y profesión surgen. 21 años y dependienta en una tienda local.

Aparece el tercer fundido encadenado; nuevo fotograma. Una sonriente y rubia chica aparece junto a su nombre. Jane Volturi. Aparece lo que ya sabemos de sobra: la edad y la profesión. 19 años y becaria en la corporación Volturi.

Otro fundido encadenado; nuevo y último fotograma de las chicas. Una tímida y sonrojada chica y su nombre aparecen. Isabella Swan. Por última vez, se exhiben la edad y la profesión de la chica. 21 años y estudiante de medicina.

Plano general de las cinco chicas en el autocar y la que conocemos con el nombre de Tanya empieza hablar.

– ¿Cómo os lo imagináis? – pregunta aunque ella misma se responde –. ¡Espero que sea guapo y con dinero! – las que conocemos como Ángela, Jane y Isabella ruedan los ojos.

– ¡Espero que tenga un poco de cerebro! – exclama Isabella a lo que Ángela y Jane asienten.

– ¿Qué chico de Forks creéis que es? – pregunta Jessica que aun no había hablado; suponemos que el pueblucho es Forks.

– Mientras no sea Mike… – expresa Isabella cuyo comentario pasa desapercibido.

– Puede que sea Erik… – comenta Ángela con un matiz alegre en la voz y sospechamos que esa tal Ángela debe de estar enamorada del tal Erik.

– ¡… o Mike! – dice Jessica entusiasmada con la idea y luego suspira soñadoramente.

El plano de las chicas hablando se corta gracias a un fundido a negro. Plano general pero algo ha cambiado, salen sentadas las chicas de la siguiente manera: Ángela-Isabella-Jane y Jessica-Tanya. Intuimos que se han formado dos grupitos. Seguidamente, Tanya empieza a hablar.

– Bueno, soy la primera en bajar del autocar (y la última) – añade jactándose mientras tres de las cuatro sentadas ruedan los ojos –. ¡El chico que está allí esperando es mi príncipe azul!

– ¡Si es medio tonto! – añade Jane sin que la insultada se entere.

Plano americano. Edward está esperando a 10 metros del autocar y entrevemos que dentro de unos segundos la chica saldrá de éste. Plano general que enfoca directamente a Tanya que sale del autocar. Ésta baja del autocar y antes de ver cualquier otra cosa, la imagen se congela mientras ésta hace una mueca graciosa. Junto a su foto aparecen tres curiosidades sobre ella: le encanta que la piropeen, de mayor quiere ser modelo y no puede salir de casa sin su bolso Dolce & Gabanna. Por lo cual decidimos que es superficial.

El plano se descongela y la chica camina un poco. A pocos metros de Tanya se encuentra a Edward y cuando ésta lo ve, sonríe ampliamente. Plano horizontal. Edward y Tanya están enfrente uno del otro.

– ¡Hola! Soy Edward Cullen – saluda éste mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Tanya.

– ¡Hola! Soy Tanya Denali.

– ¡Encantado!

– ¡Más encantada estoy yo! – dice ésta provocativamente y relamiéndose los labios.

– Y dime ¿cuántos años tienes? – pregunta y con un plano secuencia* vemos al detalle su sonrisa ladina.

– ¡No se preguntan los años a una dama! – exclama Tanya y nosotros pensamos un "estoy seguro que no es una dama".

– ¡Lo siento! – dice Edward aunque sabemos que no lo siente en absoluto –. Pero dime, ¿estudias, trabajas? – pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

– Bueno, actualmente no trabajo… Ya sabes, estoy de año sabático…

– ¿Has acabado la carrera?

– Más o menos – nosotros no la creemos y ésta vuelve a abrir la boca –. ¿Y tú? – pregunta con fingido interés.

– Medicina… Simplemente sigo los pasos de mi padre.

Fundido a negro. Plano horizontal. Travelling paralelo*. Edward y Tanya caminan hacia la casa del primero.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Tanya que mira con aprobación la casa.

– Había pensado que teníamos que conocernos. Y, he pensado que me conocerás un poco más en mi propia casa – la concursante se queda con la boca abierta pero no dice nada más.

Fundido a negro. Plano general. La entrada en la casa es vista a trompicones, es decir, en diversos fotogramas: el chico y la chica en la puerta, la puerta abierta, ellos en el recibidor, un largo pasillo y la sala de estar.

– Esta es la sala de estar – Edward se dirige a una mesa, al fondo escuchamos un "vaya" de Tanya ya que la sala de estar es enorme –. Te he traído aquí por una razón. Me gustaría que mi pareja fuera mínimamente inteligente y por eso vamos a jugar a un juego de mesa.

Tanya se sienta al lado opuesto al que está Edward. El tablero, las fichas y el juego ya están colocados en la mesa.

– ¡Empiezan las damas! – exclama Edward, Tanya tira el dado y le sale un 3.

– Uno, dos, tres – cuenta Tanya mientras mueve su ficha.

– ¡Te toca cultura! – dice Edward a la par que coge una tarjeta y lee –. ¿Qué diosa era la protectora de Atenas?

– Mmmmm… – Tanya piensa y no encuentra la palabra perfecta –. ¿Ashley? – dice después de meditar un poco.

Plano sobre el hombro*. Edward está de espaldas, Tanya está en primer plano.

– A ver, lugar – dice Edward –. ¿Cuál es el lugar más frío de la Tierra?

– No me lo digas – piensa unos momentos –. ¿Narnia? – nos reímos de lo tonta que es.

Plano general y horizontal. Vemos al chico, a la chica, la mesa y unos estantes llenos de libros.

– ¡Te toca a ti, Edward! Es de lugar – dice entre risas Tanya –. Está es difícil – anuncia –. ¿En qué país nace el Nilo?

– ¿En Etiopía? – Edward da la respuesta correcta.

Plano sobre el hombro. Tanya está de espaldas, Edward está en primer plano.

– Tanya, dime (esta es de entretenimiento): ¿con qué se premia a un jugador que ha ganado la NBA?

– ¿Con dinero?

Plano general y horizontal. Volvemos a ver al chico, a la chica, la mesa y unos estantes llenos de libros.

– Has caído en la casilla de mundo y naturaleza. ¿Qué ácido contienen principalmente las naranjas?

– ¿Ácido sulfúrico? Es que lo oí en algún sitio – volvemos a carcajearnos.

Plano sobre el hombro. Tanya está de espaldas, Edward está en primer plano.

– Cita uno de los dos países donde se encuentra la Falla de San Andrés – lee Tanya.

– Te diré los dos. Estados Unidos y Méjico. A ver, te toca. Dime uno de los dos países africanos en que se encuentran las cataratas Victoria.

– Un momento… Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. ¿Victoria? – volvemos a reír.

Plano sobre el hombro. Edward está de espaldas, Tanya está en primer plano.

– ¿Quién fue el primer presidente de Estados Unidos? – pregunta Edward.

– Creo que George….

– ¡Venga! ¡Qué más! – dice esperanzado Edward.

– ¿George Washington? – y aplaudimos con locura.

Plano sobre el hombro. Tanya está de espaldas, Edward está en primer plano.

– Está es la última – dice Edward que parece mosqueado porque la chica es medio tonta –. ¿Qué tenía en los pies Hermes el mensajero del Olimpo?

– Esta la sé… Estoy segura de que llevaba zapatillas – volvemos a reír ya que antes no hemos podido.

Plano general. Edward se levanta de la silla con cara de cabreado.

– ¡Mira Tanya! Lo he pasado muy bien y todo eso pero… NEXT

– ¡Te vas a arrepentir! – Tanya sale meneando el culo exageradamente.

Plano americano y Edward lo ocupa entero.

– No, la verdad no me convencía mucho. Era guapa y todo eso. Pero era una analfabeta total y yo quiero que mi chica sea inteligente. Además, no sé cómo he podido no reírme delante de ella.

Plano general. Tanya camina hacia el autocar, aparece un contador que nos muestra 6:30. Segundos después escuchamos un sonido de monedas y el contador deja paso a 70 euros.

– ¡Qué pena! ¿No, Tanya? – dice una voz en off femenina –. Edward prefería medir el coeficiente intelectual.

Fundido a negro. Unas letras aparecen USTED ESTÁ VIENDO LA TELEVISIÓN LOCAL DE FORKS, NO CAMBIE DE CANAL. Segundos después aparece la palabra PUBLICIDAD y decidimos cambiar de canal.

**Respuestas:** La diosa protectora de Atenas era la diosa Palas Atenas / El lugar más frío de la Tierra es el Océano Antártico / A los jugadores que han ganado la NBA se les premia con un anillo / Las naranjas contienen ácido cítrico (principalmente) / El mensajero de los dioses, Hermes, llevaba alas en sus sandalias.

[Sé que seguramente esto no hace falta pero quería dejarlo claro por si las moscas…]

**Vocabulario:**

Plano aéreo: la cámara graba desde las alturas, ya sea desde una montaña, un avión o un helicóptero.

Travelling óptico: Es, como si dijéramos, el zoom. Vemos un paisaje y vamos enfocando hasta llegar al detalle que queremos.

Fundido en negro: Es un oscurecimiento de la pantalla al que le seguirá la siguiente escena.

Plano contrapicado: La cámara se coloca debajo del objeto al que estamos grabando y por eso vemos las cosas más altas.

Travelling circular: describe 360 grados alrededor del motivo.

Plano general: Nos da una visión general, nos informa acerca del lugar y de las condiciones en que se desarrolla la acción.

Plano americano: Toma a las personas de la rodilla hacia arriba.

Fundido encadenado: La última imagen del plano se va disolviendo mientras, en sobreimpresión, se va afianzando la primera imagen del siguiente plano.

Travelling paralelo: la cámara acompaña al objeto lateralmente.

Plano sobre el hombro: Dos personas dialogan, una de espaldas y otra enfrente (a la cual le vemos la cara)

**Nota hp'sworld: **Supongo que muchos no leeréis la nota pero solo quiero dejar claro porque es tan rara la historia. Sé que es un poco friki pero la historia rondaba en mi cabeza. Lo que quiero demostrar con esto, solo quería que se viera el corte de los shows como Next en que depende de cómo pongas una secuencia, una imagen, etc. hacen ver a unos personajes como buenos y a otros como malos, además de dejarnos ver solo lo que les interesa. Con esto dicho, espero que hayan disfrutado del fic que eso es lo que principalmente quería que pasara. El próximo cap. se llamará "Ángela Weber, "la porrista"". Por favor, dejad comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please… Acepto de todo.


End file.
